31 days of mental insanity
by rachel laufer
Summary: RATED M FOR HENTAI, SWEARING AND... (Drum roll) MENTAL RETARDATION, CRACK, AND INSANITY! For the most avid Kirby lovers that don't mind hentai will LOVE this story! Filled with funny stupid stuff that will make you wet your panties, you will frown and you will laugh! 50% serious, 50% silly, 100% hilarious!
1. Chapter 1

One day, Kirby got bored of sleeping in the forest and decided to go to the castle.

Kirby was in the mood to get ass raped by somebody in the castle. He once mistaken Justin Bieber's cock for a banana or egg roll or a hot dog or something and after his penis slapped Kirby on the face, Kirby chewed off his cock and his balls as well, and became mike kirby,

and blew out the people's brains by his powerful lungs and vocal cords! BOOM!

there was Magolor, in the mood to record some puffball hentai rape porn with a camcorder.

"Poyo, may i come closer?" Kirby asked as he entered the room.

Kirby was terrified. Magolor was giving Lalala a blow job and ejaculated on her face.

"NO! Stop it Magolor! STOP!" Lalala screamed as Magolor began humping on her semen covered face. Kirby inhaled Magolor's belt covering his mouth and became belt Kirby. A blue Kirby with a belt in his fluffy paw, and Magolor's kitty cat ears on him as well.

He whipped up king Dedede and took a massive piss on his face. And in Dedede's mouth.

Kirby was immediately chased out by the waddle dees and Meta knight as Kirby spat out Magolor's body on Meta knight.

"You can't catch me! Poyo!" Kirby yelled in fear and happiness as he got on his warp star. Tiff saw Kirby humping his warp star with Lololo and Marx (jester kind with no wings), all three of them pissing and vomiting everywhere while spraying cum all over the waddle dees.

"Ha ha, let's throw pies at them! That's gonna make them MAD!" Marx yelled with a cute smile on his fluffy face, and threw one at Tiff. Tiff took a closer look at the "pies" and found out they were just the boys pearl jam in cupcake wrappers. "I do not want to get pregnancy from your sperm! Go eat it, you furry balls of filth!" Tiff yelled at Kirby, Lololo and Marx, throwing the cum cakes at them.

"We Gotta go, get on my warp star!" Kirby breathed heavily in fear as the two other male puffballs nervously kicked and climbed on.

Kirby flew to his house, and took a deep, cleansing, meditating breath after all that fucked up shit at the castle.

Marx ate up a banana and threw the peel on the floor.

"Look out, banana peel, Kirby!" Lololo said as he saw Kirby being hyper and jumping and running everywhere slip on the peel.

"OUCH! A BOO BOO!" Kirby yelped in pain of an ugly painful clear but throbbing bruise near his cheek.

"Oopsie daisy, i did NOT wanna hurt ya, Kirby!" Marx said with a remorseful, cute frown. Kirby went to his bed to ease the fucking painful bruise and had an ice pack on his boo boo. Lololo and Marx finally came out so Kirby could get a little peace and quiet. On his mind, 'poyo. I can't fucking believe Magolor would Do something like...

"Deep breath." He thought. And cleansed his lungs with a deep, slow, gentle inhale. Why?

It was going to get worse.


	2. EAT the POOP!

Kirby was in Meta knight's room. There were notes saying "wipe after polishing" and 'use the tampons' so Kirby knew there is a history of masturbation in there.

He pulled out his soft, velvet, tan colored teddy bear that had a hole in its crotch. Kirby humped in and out not needing a dick since he could just ejaculate inside of it.

Chuck Norris came in through the window.

Chuck Norris turned over and took a massive wet shit on Kirby's face!

"EAT THAT POO POO!" Chuck Norris screamed as Kirby said "Yucky, i don't want to eat stinky, smelly wet poop!" Kirby pulled out a bottle of laxatives to make himself poop. With a big watermelon crammed down with his semen to wash it down.

Kirby's digestive system does not need to take anything out even though he eats a lot. So he peed all over Chuck Norris's dick.

Then Kirby ate his liquid feces anyway, meta knight would've found out later on if Kirby didn't end the situation by eating his shit.

It tasted like stinky cheese, but reminded himself of 2 girls 1 cup he saw when he once looked up porn on tiff's laptop. Kirby spat it out, and Meta knight came back after killing a lot of pony vile citizens, and was pissed to see his son humping Chuck Norris and his teddy bear.

Meta knight snatched Kirby off the ground, sat himself down on a chair, turned Kirby over on his tummy, whipped out his sword, and spanked Kirby, for raping somebody innocent is a sin.

Kirby was screaming and crying as his bottom was getting red and sore, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Then Meta knight smacked him on the face and said "Kirby, your behavior is unacceptable and you will have a cold shower tonight! Bad Kirby, bad!" and sent Kirby to his room.

Kirby was still crying in physical and mental pain, sitting on his bed was more hard than a stale box of corn flakes. "I AM SO SORRY! POYO!" Kirby said, still being a whiny brat, it was time for his shower.

Kirby yelped when the cold water hit him on his forehead, and shivered.

When he was done, he went to the toilet for a relaxing piss. And went to bed at 9:00.


	3. Do not masturbate with ponies

Kirby was eating up beans with tomatoes and bananas when Rainbow dash was in the mood to masturbate with somebody soft, squishy and fluffy with her new 9 inch long dildo to fuck someone with.

"I was eating a lot of fruit and watched Dedede spank and rape a bronto burt today! Poyo! I am so fucking happy!" Kirby said as a blueberry fell in his mouth with a strawberry.

"Well, you little faggot, i have a brand new dildo that i want to try out..." Rainbow dash said with an evil grin.

"Who you wanna try it on?" Kirby asked as he gulped down an apple.

"YOU!" Rainbow dash yelled in pure insanity as she thrusted the dildo into his pee hole, humping it in and out. She did this until his bladder was penetrated by her fake throbbing cock.

"OW WHY DO YOU WANNA HURT MY PRIVATE PARTS?!" Kirby screamed as his private hole was bleeding, leaving a puddle of red blood.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!" Rainbow dash yelled in happiness. Until...

Rick ran behind her, and shoved a bronto burt up her ear. The bronto burt needed to eat, so it ate up, poisoned, and crushed rainbow dash's brain. It flew out, happy and had its tummy stuffed with the flesh of rainbow dash's head.

Rainbow dash, headless and bloody, turned into rotting meat. Marx snuck in her dead fly covered corpse.

"Marx, that is goddamn disgusting! You eat a dead pony's liver?! You are fucked up!" Magolor said as Marx ate up rainbow dash's liver, heart, intestines, and stomach.

"Tastes better than cherry pop tarts!" Marx said as he cutely burped and left the shed, leaving it a bloody mess. Magolor told esgargoon about what weird shit that was, as Marx was humping his ball and took a nap, sleeping with galacta knight's tampons.


	4. Lololo gives lalala a blowjob

One afternoon, Lololo woke up filled with joy- and urine-.

His sister laid on her bed, homosexual thoughts in her mind and perverted thoughts in his mind. Lololo was ready to help Lalala have a baby someday.

"Hey sis, wake up. I got a present for you." The 'present' was was actually his... You know what... semen.

Lalala woke up after a few cold slaps on her face, ending her dream about gay marriage.

Lololo picked her tired body up, laid her on her back, and used butter as lube.

"Oh my god, Lololo! Can't. Fucking. Do. It!" Lalala panted and spoke at the same time. She was being either raped or loved... by her brother!

"I'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum!" Lololo said as he took the butter out of herself, and ejaculated on her face. His semen covered Lalala's mouth less face.

"This feels so good! When do i get another blow job?"

"Maybe when kirby could-"

Lololo was interrupted by Kirby walking in their room, and inhaled and ate the semen off of Lalala's face.

"Poyo! This tastes like coconut cookies!" Kirby said as he licked some of the pearl jam off his mouth, pleasing his tongue.

They all left. To fuck more puffballs and ran with a magical floating fake Chuck Norris head in Kirby's mind.


End file.
